1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to display hooks as used in retail stores which are affixed to perforated panels or boards and particularly relates to merchandise display hooks having reader tags thereon.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
And Objectives Of The Invention
In recent years, retail stores and other businesses have increasingly employed display hooks which are releasably attached to perforated panels or boards due to the high visibility of the merchandise and easy access by customers or the like. Various types of perforated boards employing merchandise hooks are easily stocked, inventoried and customers enjoy the easy visibility and access of products suspended therefrom. With the increase of bar code marking pricing of merchandise packages and such eliminating the need for cashiers to actually read prices on merchandise, products displayed or suspended on merchandise hooks have consequently not required the pricing placed on individual packages but have required information such as price, weights, count and other data to be displayed nearby. For example, many types of "information hooks" have developed whereby shoppers can obtain such product information from a reader tag positioned above and generally forward of the merchandise which is generally suspended below on the merchandise hook. Conventional information hooks to date have either been separate and apart from the merchandise hook requiring a different "saddle" for a single hook or have been formed as an integral part of the merchandise hook by complex bending of the hook wire which may be, for example, 3/16 to 1/4 inch diameter and formed from steel.
Due to cost, convenience and handling difficulties, such prior art devices have not always been satisfactory for specific purposes and therefore the present invention has developed. Thus, one of its objectives is to provide a conveniently located information hook which can be easily placed proximate to conventional merchandise hooks while utilizing a minimum of space on the perforated board.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a scanner hook adaptor which will fit on certain conventional scanner hook saddles to support the information hook.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a scanner hook adaptor which can be molded as a integral unit and to which an information hook can be easily and securely affixed.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a scanner hook adaptor which can be quickly mounted to a conventional scanner hook saddle by a relatively unskilled worker.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a scanner hook adaptor which is relatively low in cost and yet which will be durable over many years of use.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the invention is presented below.